The Stale Heart
by Squall's Ire
Summary: Anita is being tormented in her dreams by a demon. But when people begin to be murdered she questions what is really happening in St Louis... and herself. A mysterious wizard is in town and seems to be the catalyst in a string of gruesome murders. Can he be the savior they need or the demon they fear? There's only one way to find out..
1. Prologue

This is a work of fanfiction that uses characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling and from the Anita Blake world created by L. K. Hamilton. All characters belong to their respective authors as stated above and I claim no ownership over them or the 'world' that is stated in the authors books. The story and situation I am creating is my imagination and I do not ascribe them to either authors official story cannon. This work is only intented for entertainment outside of official story line and I am not profiting financially in any way from the creation and publication of this story. I am so gratefull to both L. K. Hamilton and J. K. Rowling, whose stories have inspired and inflamed the imagination of so may people including myself. For without their work, mine would not exsist. I highly recommend buying their books!

PROLOGUE

Even after all the strength, speed and stamina she had gotten from the marks between Richard, Jean-Claude and herself; and inadvertently from her own marks and magic, she still wasn't good enough to save these kids.

Reloading her Browning and taking aim at the demon was difficult and its speed was truly breath-taking. And she had seen all kinds of creatures that had incredible speed; it was impossible to get an accurate shot off. And running out of bullets in an abandoned school theater building with a group of frightened children and one soul-hungry ugly ass demon just wasn't an option. Not if these children were going to survive.

Not that bullets had made much of a difference. The only reason they were still alive was the demon was obviously playing with them. Using its incredible speed it had them trapped in the middle of the room and easily blocked them from escaping out the two exit doors and several windows.

Something just wasn't right with this whole situation. The death of a sorcerer would free the demon if it was summoned beforehand. And yet this demon had only appeared after she had shot the sorcerer dead. Demons had an aura of such evil even null humans could feel it. And yet she could only faintly sense something from the demon. It was as if it was shielding itself. A thick blanket-like cloak concealing its power and malice.

Suddenly the demon stopped its mad dash around them and stopped not 10 feet away from them. It speed had been such that it was only a dark blur and glinting eyes had been seen. Now with it at a complete stop for the first time she was able to clearly see its form. And wished she couldn't.

A lithe form covered in a dark substance that looked suspiciously like dried blood and under that was skin that looked like a grandma's blanket. All different colors of skin patched together to stretch of a form with twisted limbs ending in sharp talons nearly a foot long. Stubby and ragged protrusions rose from the hunched back but if they were once wings she couldn't even predict what they may have once looked like; each had spikes along it and looked deadly sharp and whistled faintly each time it had sped by. But the acoustics in the building prevented her from using the sound to predict its movements and only resulted in her becoming frustrated and desperate.

She began to recite her favorite passage in the bible before the demon began to laugh. It was an almost razor-sharp sound for all it was filled with malicious glee. She heard the children behind her whimper but couldn't risk taking her eyes off the thing in front of her. Grasping the cross with her free left hand she stuttered to a stop when the cold, lifeless metal touched her hand. _No. This is wrong._ Her faith had always protected her from vampires and demons alike. It glowed from faint to intense and was never cold when active. Her faith was still as strong as ever. _So why?_ Faint clicking sounds dragged her gaze upwards to see it taking leisurely steps toward them.

The only thing that came to mind was the Prayer of St Michael from John's Gospel 8:44.

"Saint Michael the Archangel,

defend us in battle.

Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil.

May God rebuke him, we humbly pray;

and do Thou, O Prince of the Heavenly Host,

by the Divine Power of God,

cast into hell Satan and all the evil spirits

WHO ROAM THROUGH THE WORLD SEEKING THE RUIN OF SOULS!"

The last line was delivered in a near shout with the children cowering and crying quietly behind her. When the echos of her voice died down it left the click click of talon across scuffed timber and the faint sound of hissing laughter as it drew nearer. The Browning was empty and the extra clips were spent already; prayer nor cross was of any use.

_I cannot protect these children. We're all going to die here._

"What are you?" That was her voice wasn't it? But how can it be when her body is rooted to the spot with fear and hopelessness?

"You know who I am." It's voice was deep and raspy and for some reason made her think of blackened meat being peeled from a hot plate. A hysterical giggle escaped her but soon turned into gagging as the stench hit her. Sulfur, sharp and almost acidic coated her throat and made it hard to breath and swallow. But it was the underlying smell of carrion and charred flesh that made her want to vomit. Marshaling what meager strength was left she straightened up to meet it head on. She was not a coward and would go down fighting with all she had. It was almost within striking range.

It stopped a few feet away and bared a maniacal grin that flashed teeth that would look more at home in a shark's jaw. "I am the one who is always behind you." _No._ " I am the one you need and fear the most." _When did I become so weak?_ "You've grown so tasty over the years." _HELP ME._ It was now so close she could touch it, but strangely the smell was fading along with her sight. "I am going to devour you."

No more strength in her body. No more cries from the children she'd sworn to protect.

The darkness could not hide those teeth or electric eyes. Or the pain that suddenly consumed her...


	2. Chapter 1

This is a work of fanfiction that uses characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling and from the Anita Blake world created by L. K. Hamilton. All characters belong to their respective authors as stated above and I claim no ownership over them or the 'world' that is stated in the authors books. The story and situation I am creating is my imagination and I do not ascribe them to either authors official story cannon. This work is only intented for entertainment outside of official story line and I am not profiting financially in any way from the creation and publication of this story. I am so gratefull to both L. K. Hamilton and J. K. Rowling, whose stories have inspired and inflamed the imagination of so may people including myself. For without their work, mine would not exsist. I highly recommend buying their books!

CHAPTER ONE

Nathaniel leaned over and shook Anita's upper arm as hard as he dared and took a quick step backwards as her favorite gun was now pointed at him. Although the gun was always in residence under the pillow it had still been a few months since he had seen such a dramatic response to her being woken.

Her naked torso was sweat-soaked with paler skin than normal. Waist length black hair was a sweaty tangled mess and almost looked as wild as her eyes. He carefully raised his hands in the universal 'I'm harmless' sign and tried to emphasis that with widening his lavender eyes. If she was less panicked he knew she would have been taken in by them and his mostly naked body.

Those sharp eyes of hers darted around the room before checking the clip in her gun and raising her eyes to his.

"What time is it?" _At least yesturday he had gotten a blush from her. _

"Just after 8 o'clock. Breakfast is almost ready and I can make you a coffee when your out of the shower." A nod was the only response he got and he quickly retreated from the room when she was moving the cover away. He didn't want to be distracted when he had breakfast cooking downstairs with no one else home. Micah was off early to see a new shifter and he was sure Anita would be disappointed if he admitted to being glad she was awake. She seemed so determined to make him independant without seeming to realize he just wanted to stay with her.

He took the stairs down two at a time already smelling the bacon begining to burn. But it was the scent of Zane in the kitchen that made him hurry. He had snuck in before and eaten all the breakfast and made him cook a second batch for everyone else. Zane must have snuck in when he was distracted by Anita. He'd only watched her for a minute...or two. Really.

He vaulted over the rail and ran to the kitchen on the pads of his bare feet. Zane was half hunched next to the stove OVER THE COOKIES HE MADE!

"ZANE! Those cookies don't belong to you!" Dashing around the table he chased after zane who had his hands clenched over his mouth. Zane only ran for a minute before skidding to a halt and spinning around to face him.

_Oh no, I yelled at an alpha._ Never mind that Zane only mostly played the alpha, with Anita around he had began to get serious. And Zane would punish him. He felt a spike of fear and dropped to his knees with his head down in submission.

And heard Zane start to choke. He looked up and Zane was going red in the face and had a hand thumping his chest. Huh, his red face looks strange framed by the neon blue hair; was his instant thought. He was on his feet and by Zane's side within a second and punched him in the stomach - _hard_. The reaction was instantaneous. Zane collapsed to his knees and threw up cookies and bile onto his clean kitchen floor. _A lot of cookies_. A quick glance confirmed his thoughts. He sighed and went to get the mop and disinfectant from the cupboard in the laundry. Zane must have shoved at least six cookies in his mouth at once and then started to choke when he was running.

He got the mop and bucket from the cupboard before smelling the burnt bacon. Great, not even Anita will eat them completely burnt. That Zane was a menace. Yet another day and he's made me cook the same meal twice.

He jogged back to the kitchen to kick Zane out and start again. Maybe if he was quick enough Anita wouldn't know about the wasted food _or_ the vomit on the floor.

Almost an entire body of the scented body scrub Nathaniel insisted we use was gone. Wasted on washing the scent from the monster off myself. Oh, I knew that it was only in my mind but I swore that the smell of it lingered on my body and in the air since I awoke. Moving onto my hair I scrubbed it as vigerously as I had done with my body.

Maybe it was time to take a break from police work. It was only too easy to get burnt out helping them, raising zombies, looking after the boys and all the trouble that goes with it. Of course, helping the police was the most steady human contact I was getting in my life.

I sighed and moved my head under the hot needle spray and felt globs of shampoo run down my body. Working with the police to work with humans - while hunting monsters. It was no wonder I was tired. _And no matter what promises I make to myself here I know that when I get that call and hear people are in trouble I'll go running. I always do. Even though Dolph hates me now. Maybe I've developed a hero complex somewhere along the way. Wouldn't that make Edward laugh. A monster acting like a hero._

Ugh, no more of this emo shit. Quickly running my hands through my hair to make sure all the suds were gone I turn off the water and step out of the shower. Using one of the fluffy towels Micah loves so much I dry myself but don't both to blow dry my hair. If only I could cut it without the men ganging up on me and cutting their own hair. Screw fairness I want my damn hair cut, it's mine after all.

The little anger was enough to chase away the lingering helplessness from the nightmare. Sumping the wet towel into the laundry basket sitting by the door I stalk through the door, the plush carpet muffling my heavy steps but knowing it would still be picked up by shifter ears gave me satisfaction. Knowing that Nathaniel would think it was because of him killed my anger faster than anything else. I found myself in the center of the bedroom, naked, my hair still damp enough that the occasional stray droplet ran down my skin. And had anger boiling inside of me which turned my skin hot and made my skin tingle. I could do nothing else but grind my teeth and clech my hands so hard that my own nails pricked my palm and almost drew blood.

The days of venting my nameless anger was long past. I had one particular vunerable Were in my house right now that was probably very aware of my emotions even upstairs. _No privacy anymore, they can smell. Every. Damn. Thing! _I needed my privacy damn it! Just beacause I'm playing house doesn't mean...

No, that's wrong. I love have Micah and Nathaniel living with me, knowing they're here when I go to bed and wake up. I even liked having the pard sleep over. On occasion.

A question popped into to my head that I don't think had ever occured to me before. _Why was I angry right now?_ Normally I'm grateful for my anger; it focuses me and make me able to do my job well. Was it because of the dream? Was it Nathaniel waking me up or maybe my anger never really went away...

"Damnit Zane, I said to get out!" Nathaniel's voice made me smile with exasberation. Zane hadn't learned yet that Nathaniel was territorial as hell in that kitchen. It was _his_ in a way not many things had been and I understood that. He's even kicked me out of there, granted, a very polite and gentle 'if you sit in the living room _I'll_ get it for you' way but it still showed a bit of backbone.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" No backbone in that lovely voice now.

Realizing that anger was curling inside my chest again made me scowl and drop the jacket I was putting on. I'd have to go down immediately if a fight was brewing. Zane had a way about him when he was angry that I didn't like but he was too good an alpha to let go of. Especially as my version of letting go was shooting them. All feelings aside, your friends who understand in a way an enemy can't can do the most damage. Unless you kill them first.

The thought of killing Zane made me stumble at the bottom of the stairs but I stiffened my knees and kept walking with the anger begining to cloud around me, a comforting burn inside my chest. The scuffle stoped before I reached the kitchen doorway and I knew the scene that would be waiting for me.

Zane leaning sitting on the bench near the kitchen door and nathaniel working over the stone with breakfast cooking. Mussed clothes, check. Neither looking at me, check.

"What was that about-" My breath hitched as I detected the same scent I had tried to scrub from myself earlier. Burnt meat and fear. My eyes widened and I felt the blood drain from my face and my hand was reaching for my gun. That was upstairs on the bedside table still. Damn myself for being angry enough to forget it. Normally I was never so careless, even with my increased abilities there is always someone better. A careless person is a dead person.

Zane and Nathaniel were both looking at me now. Were they surprised I'd stopped or were they reacting to my fear?

"Zane." I snapped and saw him instantly react and jump off the counter to stand at the alert.

"Check around the house for anything abnormal. Anything at all you understand?"

"But why.." Seeing his confusion instead of obediance made my insides boil and whatever look he saw on my face made him back out the kitchen door. When he was out of my sight I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breaths. I made never be as good as some at medition but I wasn't terrible either.

The tension inside me began to ease and I felt the anger receding. I felt someone's gaze on me and opened my eyes. Nathaniel hadn't moved far from the stove but was placing a coffe on the table in front of him.

"Are-Are you okay? You seem a little stressed today." His quiet voice took the rest of my anger away. I knew I had calmed down completely because his nearness suddenly took my breath away. I'm always amazed by his lovliness. Lavender eyes dark rimmed by long eyelashes and framed in a face that was both becoming more masculine and still as achingly beautiful. His long aurburn hair that he'd pulled back in a braid but stray strands fell over his broad shoulders from his tussle with Zane.

My mouth want dry and wanted to follow my eyes across those broadening shoulders, bite across that beating throat and make him moan my name. A tongue across his nipple and my mouth slowly drifting down his hard stomach and through the patch of darkening aurburn hair low on his stomach.

I could barely breathe through my pounding pulse and my eyes helplessless drifted downwards. I swallowed hard. He had seen me watching him and felt my lust in the air and had reacted as helplessly as I had towards him, outlined but the silk boxes he was wearing. If my desire for him wasn't so strong it would have been embarrasing how hard it was to pull my gaze back to his face.

Raw hunger, male satisfaction and something dark in his eyes I had seen before and had come to relish. It made my want to trail bite marks across his body, each one harder than the one before until I made a mess of him. I hadn't realized I was staring at my favourite biting spot on his body till I could see his pulse in his strong neck pounding and hear his breathy pants fill the kitchen.

"Crawl to me." my voice was as dark as his gaze had been and he whined in desperation and desire and dropped to the ground and began that sensual rolling crawl that echoed a roll of sleek fur and muscles and teeth of the leopard that wanted to lick and bite our submissive mate.

The shrill ring of the phone behind my jarred me out of my sexual have and made Nathaniel drop his head and groan.

"Nathaniel," he slowly raised his head and I saw the moment reality intruded and he realized the same thing I had. "The bacon is burning."

"Not again!" His sudden scramble to turn of the stove billowing black smoke was almost funny if my gaze wasn't trained on his backside. I sighed and pulled myself away to anser the phone. Nathaniel had insisted on having it installed, so there was one line for the three of us and the pard. It sounded like a good idea till a minute ago.

"Anita here. Talk." Bad phone manners? Who me? Well, only to people who had the indececy to call at, a quick look at my wristwatch, 8:40am.

"Anita, it's Zerbrowski. We need you at a crime scene. When can you get here?" Zebrowski wasn't usually the straight-to-business man with me. I could tell it was bad. When Zerbrowski doesn't flirt it means it's all gone to hell. His voice was tired and sounded more strained than someone ought to at this ungodly hour of the morning.

"Jesus Zerbrowski, when did you get up this morning? You sound like hell." My voice didn't sound much better but I bet my husky voice was a lot more fun to get than his.

"What, it's morning already, I couldn't tell." Sarcasm was my schtick but I felt bad for Zerbrowski. He was a damn persistant flirt but he is a good cop and had been mediator for Dolph for the last several months. For a cop who works on preternatural crime, Zerbrowski always amazed me with his lack of antaganism towards the 'monsters'. Of course, I bet he'd seen plenty of human monsters too. "I'm sorry Anita but it's pretty urgent and I'm dead tired. Let's just say that Katie hasn't seen me in over 36 hours and I'd like to make up for lost time. Can you come or are you busy?"

Even dead tired and he was giving me a way out of going even if it meant more time away from his wife. I could keep my promise to myself and opt out this once and no one would look down on me. Even cops need their breaks from work and I never get mine.

Zerbrowski is a good cop but more than that, he is my friend. And friends don't let each other down.

I must have paused for too long because he sighed and it sounded more defeated than I ever heard it before. It hurt something inside of me to hear that.

"Ok I'll leave now. I even like you enough to get you a coffee on my way."

"Anita, thanks so much. You're a life saver." He told me the address and I jotted it down on the handy notepad beside the phone. He thanked me again and hung up.

I turned around and was taken in by Nathaniel slumping against the fridge with the door open and a mournful expression on his pretty face.

"We need to go shopping again. We're out of bacon and eggs."

Maybe now wasn't a good time to mention this but I am brave.

"You also need to buy more shampoo and body wash."

Maybe not so brave. I walked out and up the stairs to do my make-up and finish dressing. If my steps went a little faster when he started to mutter under his breath it was _entirely_ coincidental.

Yeah right.


End file.
